Night Hawk
by HotHeadedSai
Summary: When 14 Year old Michael Plays hide and Seek, he comes across a Night Hawk, one of the most rare yet dangerous dragons yet. Does he become good friends with it, or will one cast aside the other?
1. Meeting A Night Hawk

**Night Hawk**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! This is a story that I wrote a year and 5 months ago, so it is pretty old and there is sequels, don't worry, I won't disappoint you on that, each story I think will be around 10,000 words each, but anyway enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting a night Hawk**

Hi my name is Michael, I'm 14 years old and I live in the Viking ages. Life is fun and all but your parents are all strict and all, which I don't like, my father taught me to be a dragon slayer, but four years ago today I found out why. It all began with me playing hide and seek with my friends, I was running through the forest and all, when all of a sudden I didn't see what was coming my way, and it wasn't a tree. I fell into a large hole, well to me it was, but I think I had the feeling across me that it was a Lagoon, luckily I didn't break any bones because I landed on my but, I hid behind a rock as soon as I got up and thought , 'They'll never find me here'. But then a weird sound like a monster crying, I looked over the rock and had seen the worst…..A dragon, I had to slay It somehow, but I had no weapons, so I went to plan B, I came out from behind the rock, but the dragon didn't notice me because it was drinking water. So I threw a stick at it, but it failed. I hit the middle of the lake. 'Nice going Genius'. The dragon had looked up and started to freak out. He was a beautiful Jet black dragon, according to dad it was a Night Hawk, the most beautiful and most dangerous dragon as well, the blue fireball can kill you in 5 seconds. As I went to go approach the Night hawk I went to attempt to calm it down

"Hey Bud…..You don't need to freak out, it's alright" I said. But it just continued freaking out and shot a blue fireball at me, just missing me and hitting the rock, turning it to ash 'Plan C' I said to myself. So what was plan C you ask, only to walk up to the Night Hawk again

"Okay, you don't need to panic I'm a human….and your obviously a dragon" I chuckled at that as well as having an awkward laugh tone to it, which earned me a growl 'So much for smooth' I said to myself. But the dragon just wouldn't give up and tried he's hardest to escape, but as he was trying to escape, I notice something out of the ordinary. He didn't have a left tail wing and it seemed to be missing

"Hey bud, what happened to your wing" I inquired. As I asked the question, he started to fly, but with his left tail wing missing, he tried his hardest to get away, but again, failed. I slowly started to walk away, but just before I left, I saw the dragon look at me.

"I'll come back tomorrow bud, see how you're going then" I said. As I walk off to give him some space, I saw him blowing fire on the ground, he was most probably making a protective ring for him to feel safe and sleep in. I started to back away further and further until the Lagoon was no longer in sight, I then started bolting for my life, while I was running I was thinking to myself what to do now, Should I tell the village, should I kill the dragon? Or should I keep it and love it like family. But in the end I chose what was right and I chose to Keep the dragon safe, and that's the instinct that was in my gut the whole time, to keep the dragon, because if I tell my father he'd be the first one out here, killing it. But if I did befriend this dragon, he could protect me and I could guide him to shelter, food and water, but then a thought struck across my head. If my father were to kill it, I'd kill my friends one by one, not listen to my father and go crazy without my friend.

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think of it, do you like it, do you hate it, make sure to give some feedback and have a good time.**

 **Night Fury Out!**


	2. Going Home

**Chapter 2: Going Home  
A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter to the story, there is another one on the way after this, don't worry, but after this chapter is uploaded, I'll try to upload a chapter from The Swap 2 within this week, I'll try my hardest, but for now, let's get on with the story**

Once I reached home, there was dinner, right there on the table, Orange gooey stuff created by my father, it must have been his failed attempt of soup….or something else I don't want to know about.

"There you go son, carrot soup….Enjoy!" My father said. It was hot so it didn't really _still_ look appetizing.

"Thanks Dad" I said to him with a faked smile and an awkward laugh. My mind was already telling myself that it was disgusting and that I should chuck it straight out the window. Carrot soup….next year please. As my father sat down and ate, I did too, regretting every single bit of it. As I was eating it I was sadly thinking about that Night Hawk as well. After a couple of minutes of thinking about the Night Hawk, I decided I'd had enough of this disgusting soup, so I decided to make the lamest excuse

"Hey Dad….After today I feel real tired. So I'm going to bed….Goodnight" I said as I got up yawned and stretched slowly making my way to my bed

"Goodnight Michael" My father said to me, as I still walked to bed. As I finally finished walking up the stairs and went into my bedroom, but as I went to bed, I thought something had changed, but as I later realised, nothing had changed. So I hopped into bed and fell asleep.

Thank god it was Saturday today, my father was still asleep, so I got up got changed, grabbed a fish and walked to where I saw the Night Hawk, but he wasn't there, he must of finally got away, but I went down there to investigate, I couldn't find one trace of him, but what I didn't notice is that he was on a pile of rocks right behind me, but I still didn't realize, as he snuck up behind me, he pushed me, so I would fall over

"Hi buddy! H…How are you?" I said in a panicked voice, as I expected he started growling at me, I had my weapon, which was a tiny dagger that was hanging on a belt on my hip. It looked like he wanted it, I took my weapon out and he moved his head to the left saying 'Put it in the lake, now!' As I did what he wished, and once I did, he sat there looking at me cutely and he sat there as if he was a cat, then he looked at me and licked his lips

'Does he want me for food? I hope he doesn't' I said to myself. Because I didn't want to become dragon chow.

"D…Do you want it buddy?" I asked. As I leant forward to let him have the fish, he leant forward as well, but as he opened he's mouth, I saw that he had no teeth

"Hey I thought you had…" I was just on the verge of completing the sentence when he ate it all up and right out of my hand as well. 

"Oh my god!" I said with a surprise. I was also surprised when I saw him retract his teeth and make them show again. It was amazing. I had never seen a dragon before in my life _DO_ that.

After the shining black night hawk had chewed his fish he followed me to see if I had another fish "Hey buddy, I don't have any more fish, please don't eat m!" I said. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't eat me but instead I heard him chocking on fish

"Are you okay buddy?" I asked in a panicked voice. But instead he was regurgitating his fish up. He gave a bit to me, and sat down, waiting for me to eat it

"Uh…um…do I eat this?" I said to the Night Hawk. He nodded for a yes and I took a bite into the fish and tried my hardest to chew and swallow it, and I eventually did


	3. Getting used to a Night Hawk

**Chapter 3: Getting used to a Night Hawk**

 **A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back with a new chapter and this time it's a lot more adventurous, have fun**

As I looked at the Night Hawk and smiled Awkwardly there was one there was one thing that I didn't see from the Night Hawk because I was still trying to keep the fish down, especially with the fishy after taste which was horrible. I was even trying my hardest not to vomit but what I never put my eyes on was the Night Hawk, who was trying to copy my smile. But for a dragon that didn't sheathe his teeth, after about 3 minutes of finally trying to gulp down my fish which the Night Hawk gave me, I finally finished it. I then looked at him and then he looked at me before running over to the other side of the Lagoon.

"W..Where are you going?" I asked as he roared at me as he unsheathed his teeth, all of a sudden, inspiration struck

"Alright...well, if you like me already I have to come up for a name for you if your bound to become my pet" I earned a growl for that which I immediately took back for that, saying dragon two times just in case he didn't hear me clearly. Which he did

"Well, since you have no teeth? Toothless? Maybe?" He perked his ears as I said that and then he looked at me as if he was agreeing

"Well, I better let you sleep mister, don't want you getting tired for our first flight tomorrow or the day after" I even earned a growl at that

"Okay, maybe once we get to know each other better" He crooned, so I must of earned an agreement on that. I then rolled my eyes and got up and brushed myself off, getting rid of any dirt from my pants and backside before walking to the entrance from which once I came from

"Okay Bud, You keep practicing that smile that I saw you doing earlier, I'm going home" He growled at bud as well and I sighed and rolled my eyes and thought to myself

'Way to stroke your Trust Mike' I said to myself as I started walking back to my house, it was only about 3 minutes from this place which used to be my little place I'd hide out after hide and seek or whenever I didn't want to see my father for hours after fights. I was lucky dragons didn't land here as well, I'd already be dead if that happened. As I walked up the hill I felt something nudging my butt

"Huh? What the..." I turned around to see that the Night Hawk had already started following me. I rolled my eyes at him and simply said to him saying "Hey, what did I say, go back to the cove" I said to him as he looked at me with puppy eyes, I then gave him a firm look before he then crooned sadly and then smiled at me and walked back to the lagoon, swish his tail on the way as well. I then smiled at him and started walking back to my home.

As I got up to there back porch of my house, I sighed, my fathers gonna be wanting to know where I've been...AGAIN. As I climbed the stairs I didn't see my father standing at the door, which was really weird seeming that he usually did that since I was out all the time, so he must be asleep on his chair, again. So as I did, I walked in opening the door as quietly as possible and sneaking my way in, Little did I know, my dad _Was Not_ Asleep but in Concentration.

"Son?" He said as I stopped and I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't get up or turn around to see it wasn't me

"I know your there" He said as I gave a defeated sigh

"Yes dad?" I said as he got up and faced me

As he sighed and looked at me I looked at him as if I was in trouble and he nodded to me "Michael, your starting dragon training"

My eyes widened in shock as I went to go to the front door "To kill or..." I said hoping he'd Complete my sentence. Which he did which was

"To kill" He said sighing sadly.

As I looked at him with anger and slammed the door as I walked out, I was grumbling any curse word possible and every one under the sun. Then while I was think, someone that Night Hawk and his missing tail fin slipped into my mind.

"Holy crap I better get that tail fin done for that Night Hawk" I said, and thank god no one was around me because if they heard me I'd be dragon mush. As I made my way to the blacksmiths hut, it would be about 3 hours before I finished it.

 **A/N: hey guys, sorry I took so long to upload, but I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, and don't worry this is half of the page that I'm writing so if you were to think about it I've written 3.5 chapter out of 10. I think, but anyway, if there's anything you'd like to point out let me know and I'll get to it, as of now, Night Fury Rider out!**


	4. Tail Finned Night Hawk Part I

**Chapter 4: Flying a Tail-Finned Night Hawk Part I**

It's been about 3 hours now since dad told me that I have to go to dragon training to kill and to be honest, I was seriously pissed at him for telling me that, he knows that I can never kill a living thing and he's known that for 10 years now, and it was all because of that deer hunting incident. As i finished up with Toothless' tail fin which was made of hard leather and sown cotton, I hid it somewhere in the blacksmiths hut, where no one would find it, hopefully. As i walked out of the blacksmith's hut, I walked up to the Cheif's House, my house, our house, as I walked in, I saw my dad sleeping with food on the table, his usual routine, work, work and more work, cook for me because I'm always somewhere other then the house all day because it's such a drag when your in the house all day, it's boring when your father or better yet, the chief calls you out for help or to clean out the toilet, oh god don't get me started...please, as I saw what was in the bowl, I just managed to see that there was warm Tomato soup, sitting there, so I decided to eat it after thinking about it for 5 minutes.

After about 30 minutes, I managed to finish up my soup, which was the first time my dad made anything beautiful, which was a change. I finally got up, as I started walking the soup started settling in, giving me a warm feeling in both my throat and stomach, which was making me sleepy, so I went upstairs and went to my bedroom, and as I went to bed to peer out my window, there was only one thing I saw, Toothless, I straight away panicked on what to do when my father came in, i didn't even hear him coming up

"Hey son" My father said while I was shooing Toothless away and he didn't even get a thing I said. And I turned around straight away and pulled the curtains to keep Toothless hidden.

"Uh..Uh..Hey...d...dad" I said while awkwardly laughing, my dad then looked at me suspiciously and try to see what was behind the curtains from where he was, but he couldn't see a thing, though he did look suspiciously at me and I smiled at him awkwardly as if nothing was happening

"What's going on?" My father said in a suspicious tone. I replied by saying "Oh this...uh...uh Nothing" He looked at me and could tell that I was lying but he shrugged it off anyway

"Hey dad?" I said in a questioning tone.

He replied by saying "Yes" in a tone that was opening and accepting

"W...When do I start school" I asked him in a nervous tone

"You start next week and you get a free equipment supply" He said to me which made me gulp and made me start sweating a bit as well

Well, the least of my luck, I start next week, that's just great, because juggling school and training a dragon while trying to keep him hidden like I am right now is really hard, especially for a 14 year old like me, as my dad walked out of the room I sighed half halfheartedly and checked to see if Toothless was there but he wasn't, I looked up at the roof and sighed and then put my head down as if to say thank the gods and I closed the blinds and went and hopped into bed, as I got comfortable and slowly fell asleep, i thought that the dragon training would come in handy because if he ever goes against me, I could use my weapon skills, so I guess it did have one advantage, as I fully fell asleep I started having dreams about Toothless, some of them were very random, some of them were very scary and very sad as well, but some of them were rarely happy

As usual, I woke up with a uncomfortable back, and it was all because I slept on a wooden bed, so everyday, I had to click my back into place, which meant a couple of minutes of pain yet it did feel good to click my back, but the healer said to me that if I do it for too long in my life, my back will get worse and worse year by year.

As I went downstairs, I saw my father still sleeping as I walked by his room as I reached the stairs just seconds ago, As I saw my clothes hanging on a rank inside the house, I got changed and took some fish that me and my father had done with fishing 2 nights ago and for some reason, I caught 50 fish which was out of the ordinary but I still put up with it anyway, and since it was early in the morning, I decided to walk over to the blacksmiths hut to grab the prop wing or at least the wing that I would first fly with. I started walking to the back of the house and then I started walking to the dirt path that leads up to the cove that I saw Toothless in.

As I arrived at the lake I saw Toothless hanging upside down from the tree which made me think, was he a bat? 

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry to leave you hanging, but I thought I might as well stop the chapter here, and there will be more, don't worry but this is on hold until I update another chapter, but don't worry, this will be updated soon after the story that I update, whichever one it could be (Who knows) Gets updated. Have fun guys  
**

 **ViperNightFury**


	5. Tail Finned Night Hawk Part II

**Chapter 5: Tail Finned Night Hawk**

 **A/N: Hey Guys, The holidays for me have been hectic and I haven't been able to do too much, but I'll leave you hanging on this**

After working for 3 hours on a leather and cotton tail fin for Toothless which I hid well in the Forge, I finally walked back home after my rant about my dad, as I walked in, I saw my dad sleeping and that there was some Tomato soup on the table for me to eat, it took me about 25 minutes to eat that. So after I had a beautiful Tomato soup, I decided to go to bed, as I was getting comfortable in bed, I saw Toothless outside. I panicked on what to do seeming he was right outside my window. And then the situation got even worse, my father came in

"Hey son" he said to me as I closed the blinds in a panicked kind of manner to keep him hidden from my father when he gave me a suspicious look and I chuckled awkwardly.

"H. Hey dad. What...What's up?" I said to him still holding the curtain and chuckling awkwardly as my dad tried to see what I was hiding behind the curtains but I kept blocking his view of Toothless, and I just managed to as well

"What are you hiding?" My father asked.

"Uh...Uh...Nothing...W..Why. And...And I need to ask you something" I said to him with a concerned tone

"Go right ahead" My father said in an unusual tone which had me really creeped out.

"Wh... When do I start?" I asked in a curious yet extremely nervous tone.

"You start next week, and you get a free supply of weapons this year, you don't have to make your own this year" My father said as he sat down on the side of my bed.

Thank god I was lucky enough to start next week, because juggling school and keeping a dragon hidden is hard enough work, but I'm going to have to get used to it If I want Toothless to be my dragon. But there was an upside to it, If Toothless does try to threaten me or injure me in anyway, I can do some moves on him, after a couple of minutes my dad said goodnight and I said the same back, I went to go look out the window... finally, Toothless was gone! After I closed the blinds I hoped into bed and shortly fell asleep as my head hit the pillow, which was odd because it takes me hours to get to sleep.

As I was asleep I had continuous dreams about Toothless that were both good and bad and yet at sometimes scary and even sometimes I HAD to kill him and that was even scalier because I could tell that we were good friends, and I didn't want to lose trust.

As usual, I woke up with an uncomfortable back which I had to click into place, every single time I got up. Once that happened I got changed into my usual clothing to say 'Hey I don't look like a bum... for once' look. I then went downstairs and went into the kitchen to grab some fresh fish my dad got last night and put them in a basket, I then went upstairs and grabbed the tail-fin I was up all night for designing and finally got finished last night. As I walked out onto my back porch of my house and onto a dirt path that I followed every morning to get to Toothless once I arrived which was about 5 minutes later, there was no visible sign of him anywhere but while I was walking around the lake, looking for him, little did I notice he was stalking me and that he was right behind me but I still didn't know that he was following me so while I was looking for him, he pushed me, making me fall over and grunt as I rolled over to look at the Night Hawk

"H…Hi Buddy….H…How are you?" I said, and even though I never noticed, but I had literally crapped my pants, because there was something mushy and warm and it wasn't the ground. He then started growling at me which made me panic even more. Because he saw my weapon, which was a Dagger, and trust me to what I've heard and read, Night Hawks hate weapons more than anything. So what did I do? Very simple. Took out the dagger, and the worst thing about it, I was holding it, so what did the Night Hawk do, he started growling even louder than usual, so I panicked at threw it to the side closing my eyes thinking that he was going to attack me, but he didn't believe it or not, because when I looked back up, he was sitting on his hind legs. Staring at me and looking at the fish a couple of times. I then went to speak to him "D…Do you want it bud?" He then looked at me and then I could see that he had trusted me because he then started walking towards me but in a funny way and he then huffed at me and opened his mouth, with no teeth

"Wh…what the?!" I said as I looked at the inside of his mouth, he had no teeth, but I can certainly remember that he had teeth, I saw them, but then in a flash second, he carefully snatched it out of my hand with his teeth and I jerked back in shock, thinking he'd bitten off my hand and I was panting in shock, looking at my hand and then looking back at him "Oh thank god…..at least you didn't bite off my hand" I chucked and then he looked at me curiously and then started rolling his eyes back into his head…what was he doing?

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to type this up, I had such a busy couple of weeks and Unbreakable came out….YES! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and leave a review on this cliff-hanger**


	6. Finding Out

**Chapter 6: Finding Out**

 **A/N: Hey again Guys, sorry for being away for so long, I had heavy writers block and didn't want to do anything for a long time, that and my computer continuously had problem, it wouldn't start up or anything which really angered me, and now I have a new computer, and I have to start all over again *Literally rolling eyes* Anyway, on with the Story!**

Toothless was growling at me and was backing me into a corner, he must of found out, so what did I do, I took out my Sais out for him to back off because I hated being cornered. And all he did was grab them with his mouth and put them behind the rock.

"I need those!" I said in panic and disbelief as he made a ring around himself and curled up into a ball, a bit of space for me, before I could even react he grabbed me with his paws and I fell down, knees first

"Gah! Woah what are you doing bud?!" I said in panic as I tried to move away but failed. What I then noticed is that he wrapped himself around me and wanted to sleep with me. So after a while I managed to get comfortable with him because I could hear his heart beat and everything, and to be perfectly honest with you, I loved sleeping with him, he was nice and warm, I could still hear his heartbeat and when he closed his wings, it was pitch black, which didn't even scare me, More or less likely, I loved it.

I woke up to the sound of a branch snapping, Toothless looked around and I could hear growling emitting from him, Toothless opened his wings to let me out and when I did, the first thing I went to get was my sais, and another thing that my mind pointed out to me was that it was afternoon, I then went in front of Toothless who was now properly standing up and I then went into a defensive position to say that no one was going to get though him unless they went through me. I then heard bushes rattling then a battle cry of a familiar person. Beatrix.

Beatrix was a girl that the whole village knew, and much to my disliking, she was like an older sister to me, even though we hated each other to death, she always acted like my Bigger sister and always Stalked me wherever I went and did something which got on my nerves so much, her main weapon is the bo-staff, and what did she do, well she tried to attack Toothless with it, she went to go strike at Toothless and I just stopped her, inches from hitting him

"LET ME KILL HIM" Beatrix screamed in her usual physcopathic tone.

"NO, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET HIM" I said in an Angry tone, and you could tell that I was seriously angry, I just met the most beautiful beast on the whole entire island Yes I call the people Beasts due to the fact that they kill reptiles and have no thought about what they just did. She then went on to fight me for at least 5 minutes before she gave up, both of us panting

"Please…..let me show you….he….he's harmless" I said though pants.

"No, I don't believe you Michael, No one does" Beatrix replied.

"Because No one ever believes me and takes the word that's being spread around not from my mouth" I said in Annoyance, she then looked at me as if I'd Just proven something to her and it'd ONLY JUST Slipped into her mind. She then both mentally sighed and physically

"Fine…..I'll take your word for it, I'll give it a try, but only once" She said looking as if she was being forced into it

"Thank you Beatrix, this means a lot to me" I said as I hopped onto Toothless. She then hopped onto Toothless, but Toothless Growled at her as if he didn't trust her and not one bit

"Don't Worry Toothless, she isn't going to hurt you" I said reassuringly

After about 15 minutes, Toothless Finally managed to take up into the clouds after flying around the village, one thing that I never realised is that Beatrix had her hands around my stomach, and that she'd let go, wanting to feel the clouds and I could hear her sighing happily.

"You seem to be enjoying your time" I said smiling a bit

"Yeah, I am, He's amazing, I don't even know how you met him" Beatrix said with a happy tone in her voice.

"It's a long Story" I said as Toothless was starting to go back to the island

 **A/N: Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this little part of the story, I know I certainly enjoyed making it for you, and don't worry the next chapter of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will be out by Friday, and yes, my planned schedule is Wednesday This story and Friday is Turtle Time. Hope You guys enjoyed like I said**

 **ViperNightFury**


	7. When One Of Your Friends Find Out

**Chapter 7: When One Of Your Friends Find Out**

 **A/N: Hey again Guys, Sorry for not uploading for the past 2 weeks, I didn't do it due to the facts it was Christmas and I was held up cleaning my room and doing other things then being around the computer all the time, even though I did get a gaming keyboard and mouse and an Xbox One, anyway, I hope your Christmas was good and I hope you enjoy your transition into 2016, and if you had a bad year like me, it will be a new year for better times, Trust me**

 **ViperNightFury**

After Beatrix walked off and I took back to the cove I reached the back of my house, or better known as the back porch, and I walked inside.

"Hi Dad, I'm Home" I called out as I entered the house and closed the door. But there was no reply, so I looked upstairs and downstairs and said to myself.

"He must be in the town square doing business as usual" I then waited for 5 minutes before giving up and going to bed and fell asleep soon as I had hit the pillow.

I woke up to a knocking at the door early in the morning, so I got up and out of bed, and opened the door. It was one of my friends Naoki

"So, what's the gist Physicist?" I said, my eyes open fully as if I had barely gotten any sleep.

"You use greetings like that now?" Naoki asked me. And I nodded

"Yeah, please, come inside" I said, opening the door fully and moving behind the door so he could come in.

"Um, I need to tell you something" He said to me as I closed the door to face him

"Yes?" I replied looking at him with a bit of concern on his face

"Your father has gone to war to what I heard with a pack and that includes my father too and….many others" Naoki said in a low tone

"Oh….so that's where he's gone" I said with the little bit of disappointment and care, because though it looked as if I loved and cared for him, I hated the way that he treated me with such disrespect

"You're not even shocked or sad at all" Naoki said to me

"No why would I be, though it looks like I love my father, I don't love him and he doesn't love either" I said with the dullest tone possible

"Oh alright then" He said looking to me as if he just agreed.

"Hey do you mind staying here for a second, I'm just gonna grab something" I said as I started walking and he nodded to me. Now it was for the big surprise.

As I walked outside I stopped as I reached a hill and started whistling and calling out 'Toothless'. There was a thumping in the distance, coming closer, but I didn't take notice of it, and I should've because it was Toothless and he'd knocked me down, he then nuzzled me and started purring at me and I replied saying

"Hey Bud, it's good to see you again" I said with a smile.

He then licked me and I groaned in disgust but I ended up cleaning it off with ease

"Come on Bud, I have someone to show you" I said and then he growled.

"It's Not my father, don't worry bud" I said and he looked into my eyes and started walking into the house because he'd trusted me, he hated my father as much as I did because of all the stories I had told me, I knew he was listening to me.

As I walked up to the back porch, I gestured to Toothless that he should hide and I then turned around and he was gone.

"I hope you're hidden, stupid" I said muttering. As I said that there was a grumble before I chuckled and I walked in the house Naoki waiting on a chair

"Didn't you have something for me?" Naoki said to me

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't" I said with a smirk on my face. He hated when I played these games with him

"Fine" I said with a sigh of frustration before whistling and there was thumping though the house

"What was that?!" Naoki said in both Anxiousness and surprise.

"Oh It's…..It's…..nothing" I said with a slight smirk on my face before Toothless stood beside me and crooned at Naoki

All of a sudden, unexpectedly, Naoki started screaming in surprise

"Shush, Your gonna get the neighbours worried and I'm gonna have to hide him, he's not going to harm you" I said in a worried tone

Naoki then looked at me before sighing and looking at me again as if he said 'I hope your right about him'

"Hi Buddy, Pl…..please don't harm me" Naoki said in a calm manner

"Oh he won't, I told him about you, so you should be alright" I said, and once I said Should, his eyes widen and he chuckled awkwardly, but as it turned out, Toothless was fine with him because Naoki put his hand out and Toothless went to lick his hand, showing that he was friendly, Naoki laughed and then patted his snout and scratched him under the chin, earning an instant purring from Toothless.

 **A/N: Hey again Guys, So again, I'm so, so sorry about not uploading for the past 2 weeks, as I said I was busy, and yes you will expect an update on the TMNT Chapter on Friday (If I'm not held up) Hope you have a safe 2016 as well!**

 **ViperNightFury**


	8. Sparring and Keeping people's secrets

**Chapter 8: Sparring and Keeping people's secrets**

 **A/N: Hey again Guys, so just a little update on the whole Night Hawk story That I've written, so far we are up to page 4-5 and those pages I'm writing on this chapter or at least some of 5 because I'm writing the last of 4, and like I said, there will be plenty of chapters with Night Hawk due to the fact that it's 10 Pages. Anyway to the Story!**

It was about 2 hours after I had told Naoki all about Toothless and how I found him, and we were now at Toothless' Lagoon, and of course it was night time, with the moon reflecting on the water, we could see the cove and around it perfectly.

"So, you want to spar, or….fight" I said to Naoki looking over to him.

"Why, what weapons do you have?" Naoki replied to me

"Oh….Just only these babies" I said pulling out two Sais. And just as I did, I heard Naoki gulp **.** Because it was soon after that Naoki had pulled out two daggers.

"Is that all you have?" I asked stifling a chuckle.

"Well I'm not good with big weapons, I seem to be dragged down and not the weapon" Naoki said to me

"Oh then that's understandable" I said to him before getting into a defensive position and giving Naoki a gesture for him to attack, and the sparing started.

It was a good 2 hours before Naoki gave in to the fight, Both Naoki and I panting from fighting so hard.

"Wow, okay you are really….really experienced at those sais" Naoki said to me his hands on his knee caps panting at the ground.

"I know, and don't worry, you are too even though you have those daggers, which you really should get better weapons" I said looking up at the moon, panting. And that whole time, I didn't know where Toothless went, but he was near us, but one thing is I thought he was asleep but he was actually watching us the whole time sparring, and when I looked at him he had his head rested down on the ground with his eyes closed, looking like he was going to sleep

"Hey, Toothless. Don't sleep there, come sleep in my room" I said as he looked to me for a conformation and I nodded to him

"Hey uh, Michael, I have to go home, its best if I don't disturb you two" Naoki said walking away.

"Alright, see you tomorrow?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, you will, don't worry" He smiled at me before waving goodbye and I waved back as he then walked off. Toothless and I then walked back home to go to bed

It was about 8 hours later that I woke up as usual in a bad bed, but the only good thing was that Toothless was on it. I got out of bed as silently as I could and went to the toilet, and as I did I went to the kitchen and put a bag of fish down for Toothless and started to have my breakfast, after that I went to my fathers hut and I saw some sand bags hanging up and there was a piece of paper on one of them saying 'Practise and Practise Hard' So I took of the note and I did as it said, and I was doing really and extremely well, it was then that I heard a bang emitting from the house, I automatically that Toothless was up.

I'm pretty sure that Toothless didn't know where I was, but someone else did

"So I see You've finished training" The familiar voice of Naoki surprised me so much that I flung one of my sais and it had just missed him

"Y…Yeah, I sure have" I said awkwardly, looking like I was in trouble before Naoki shook it off and handed my sai back

"Hey, just a question, who else knows about Toothless?" Naoki asked me as I took my sai back

"Oh, just Beatrix" I said in an unconcerned manner.

"Just Beatrix?!" Naoki said in a shocked tone

I then faced Naoki and said "Yeah…..Just…..Beatrix"

"Oh…..You know she's not good at keeping peoples secrets right?" Naoki said in a worried turn.

Just out of the blue, I noticed Beatrix and she then put a katana blade around his neck and said in a threatening tone "So I'm not good at keeping peoples secrets am I, well I might just have a slip of the sword and say that Naoki was killed"

Naoki then gulped and smiled in an awkward way

"Afraid are we" Beatrix said not giving up till he gave in. I must admit, for a girl like her, she was tough. But just then she smiled and took her Katana down before turning around and she was in deep trouble, Toothless was right behind her and standing in a defensive position and then spat out a blue fire ball and it managed to turn Beatrix's Katana into ash and dust.

"Oh thanks….Stupid Reptile" The last bit being muttered under her breath. Good thing that Toothless has super sensitive hearing because Toothless had then grabbed Beatrix and ran off, climbing up a tree with Beatrix being held in his mouth and put her down in a tree branch

"ARGH! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE" Beatrix Screamed.

 **A/N: Hey again Guys! Yet another cliff hanger, and yes I'm sorry for doing this to you but I just had to XD I love putting you guys on cliffhangers, and who knows she could die, she could survive, who actually knows *Evil Grinning* Maybe Toothless has had enough of her hard-arsery. If you even call it that, even though you call it being a Jack ass, but still, hope you enjoy it guys, as I speak, well talk or whatever the TMNT Chapters being planned out right now and possibly being typed ;) Who knows!**

 **ViperNightFury**


	9. After You Fall

**Chapter 9: After You Fall**

 **A/N: hey again Guys, that little note on the TMNT Story was a joke, hope I got you panicked, cause I'm not fading from my schedule except when it's school days, then it will be weekend uploads, and as of now, we have 3 weeks left** **Yeah, as you can tell I hate school**

"NAOKI YOU ARE SO DEAD AFTER THIS WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE" Beatrix screamed which definitely made us both cringe.

"Toothless, get Beatrix down" I said in a calm manner but all I got was gurgling and a raspberry at me which obviously meant no

"Toothless, NOW" I yelled, and he obviously cringed at that when I said that. So what did he do he climbed up the tree and got her down.

As Toothless got her down she yelped a bit before saying "Thank You" And Toothless grunted back as to say 'No Problem'

"NAOKI WHERE ARE YOU" She screamed at the top of her lungs and both Toothless and I cringed

"Hey Bud, why don't we just go?" I said to Toothless and he nodded in agreement, so I hopped on his back and we took off almost suddenly and start flying just above the forest and going to a waterfall.

As I was looking down at the waterfall, I heard someone scream

"What The….Naoki, what are you doing?!" I said as I seen him hanging from Toothless' paws

"Wait…..Toothless?! You were in on this as well?!" I said as he nodded, I then sighed, waiting for an answer from Naoki.

"I'll explain….Just….p…..please don't drop me….please" He said trying to hold onto Toothless' Legs

I sighed before explaining "Don't worry, his legs get tired after a couple of hours, so don't worry" And he sighed in reply. "No problem" I whispered under my breath.

I then looked to Toothless and nodded at him, he knew where to go. Home, and so he did, going over the waterfall and going over the Forest. It was then after 10 minutes that we Landed, Toothless dropping Naoki safely down first before we landed. I then hopped off of Toothless and then pat Toothless' head.

"Thanks Bud, go on, go inside, I'll see you soon" I said as he crooned happily and walked inside and I smiled a bit

"Hey Uh…..Naoki?" I said.

"Y….Yeah?" Naoki replied looking at me

"Do you want to sleep over?" I asked.

"No. I…..I'm fine my father might come back and wonder where I am" He replied

"Good point, but if he finds Toothless, I couldn't care less, I'm still keeping him" I said with a tone in my voice that showed I didn't care what my father thought

"A….Alright, I….I'll see you Tomorrow?" Naoki asked me.

"Yeah, of course" I said, smiling a bit.

"Alright, Goodnight it is then" Naoki said, walking to his house

"See you" I said, smiling before I went into my house. And as I walked in, I saw that Toothless was sleeping and hanging upside down like a bat on the wood railing, who knew his tail would be so strong.

"Hey….Toothless" I said, scratching his chin, he then woke up with an instant croon and started purring before I chuckled.

"Come on, let's go to bed" I said. As he slowly got down but then landed with a thump, I then instantly cringed when there was a loud thump

"Oh great…I'm gonna have to clean that up later huh?" I said. I then got a reply from Toothless, as if he was laughing

"Real funny Mister" I said before going upstairs, Toothless, following me. And as I hopped into my bed, Toothless, didn't go onto his stone, but instead, he lied right beside me on the floor

"Bud, why aren't you on your stone?" I asked and he crooned at me before putting his head down. I then looked at him weirdly before closing my eyes and putting my head on the pillow, and slowly falling asleep, now that Toothless, was around, I felt really protected and safe, and he was more than a friend, for 2 weeks that we've known each other, Toothless has been more like a brother to me, though I don't think he'd want to be my brother and just a friend to me, though I'd tell him that.

I immediately woke up due to the fact that I heard knocking at my door. I then looked at Toothless who was growling softly

"Shhh, Bud, stay here, don't worry alright" I said as I nodded at him and he nodded back. Someone was at the door, again, I think it might have been Naoki, but I went down the stairs and opened the door

"Hey Michael" Leo said. Leo was one of the towns' informers, and since my father was in charge of the town, I was supposed to be a town informer but I didn't want to be because I was never good at going up to people's doors and 'informing' them about stuff, and for someone like Leo, I'm proud of him to see what he's doing.

"Hey Michael" Leo replied "Um…I have some bad news for you"

"Oh….no it's Naoki is it?!" I said worried, I hated bad news, but usually if it was my father, he sometimes deserved it

"No, no, he's fine, I saw him in the town hall this morning, it's…..it's your father, it's just…he's been cased as missing, he was supposed to return four hours ago but none of them did" Leo said.

"A….Alright….th….thanks" I said, and he then walked off and I closed the door behind me just looking at the floor.

I then got into a trance staring at the floor and I heard the familiar footstep of Toothless, as he was walking down the stairs, he then ran to me and purred against me. I then hugged him tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks, I never wanted this to happen to my father, I hated him to death but I didn't hate him that much that I wanted him dead or missing. Just then there was another knock at my door.

"C….Can someone let me in" The familiar voice of Beatrix was at the door, and you could obviously tell she was crying


	10. One Last Ride

**Chapter 10: One Last Ride**

 **A/N: Hey guys, PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME, I'm am very very sorry that I was away for so long, I was sick for a whole week and I was stuck with a whole weeks' worth of work, so it wasn't exactly good and I had no time to upload my stories to Fanfiction, so, yeah, I am working on TMNT and this is in it's final stages of being completed so, yeah, I have a plan but I'm not telling you ;) and it involves Night Hawk 2, but for now I'll be working TMNT till then**

 ****Michael Opened the door instantly

"Oh my god, Beatrix. What happened?" I said to her as she instantly ran into my arms and hugged me tightly and buried her head into my shoulder crying

"They…. They told me my parents are missing" She replied, sobbing into my shoulder as I rubbed her back. I knew how much she missed her parents and how much she loved them to death

"Hey hey, calm down, I'm in the same, I got told just a couple of minutes ago that my father's missing too" I said to her, trying my best to reassure her.

"Me too" Naoki said.

"Shut up" Beatrix said, sniffling as she said it

"You got it" Naoki replied and as he did, Toothless came up behind Michael crooning in concern

"Oh hey Big guy" Beatrix said as she looked up at what was making the sound before pulling away from Michael and hugging Toothless.

"Sorry for being such a bother but do mind if I stay tonight…Please?" Beatrix asked, looking at me.

"Uh…yeah sure" I said unweary of whether or not my father might come home or not before looking at Toothless "Come on you time to get you some breakfast mister" I said to Toothless before he huffed at me and followed me into the kitchen. As I prepared the fish, Toothless was brushing his head against my leg like a cat which made me smile and chuckle.

After about 5 minutes getting it prepared, I finally got a fair amount of fish in the basket

"Toothless" I called out. Who went after 5 minutes and when I called out, it sounded as if a horse was running thought the horse and it scared me a bit, but I was used to it after a few days of him running around the house like a pyscho. As I put the bag of fish down, he barged his head in almost Immediately which shocked me but didn't surprise me since he was such a damn pig but I didn't mind, a dragon does take up after his owner.

As I finished making breakfast for Toothless, I finally got onto some for myself, and I ate it fairly fast since Toothless was licking his lips at me, and looking down at my food, and as he did, I pretended to growl like him, which I managed to get a chuckle out of him, which sounded weird out of him but cute at the same time.

It was about 10 minutes later that I would finish, and Beatrix had just come downstairs

"Hey…. uh…. aren't you going to look for your father?" She asked a curious tone in her voice

"Y…Yeah, now that you think about it I will" I said before getting up and going to the back door with Toothless waving her goodbye as she waved me back.


End file.
